JURASSIC WORLD - There is no escape from this Nightmare
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: This one-shot is based on a nightmare I had last night. Curious? Please take a look at it than ;) (And I rated this story "T" to be on the safe side. It gets pretty bloody in the end of the story)


_**First things first.  
I DON'T OWN JURASSIC WORLD! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS OF THE MOVIE!**_

_This Story is based on a dream I had last night. What a nightmare!_  
_I was glad when I woke up from it..._

_It is writtin in my POV._

_Please enjoy it and i am very sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes.  
English isn't my first language. I would appreciate feedback very much though^^_

* * *

**_There is no escape from this Nightmare_**

As fast as I can I move my feet on the muddy ground.

I'm running as if the devil himself is behind me, narrowing my eyes, hoping to be able to see anything in the almost endless seemingly darkness that surrounds me.

I don't know for how long I run away already.

It was broad daylight when hell broke loose.

Screams, roars, heavy footsteps...more I can't remember.

Since the disaster, I'm running through the woods, hoping that I'll find a place to hide.

My muscles and lungs burn already like pure fire in my body, a gasp dissolves out of my throat and I feel like I'm losing my strength. I stop for a short time, try to get my breathing back under control. My heart races, pounds so hard against my ribs that I think they would burst every moment. I listen into the darkness. Nothing moves. I am alone. So I think at least, but inside I know I will never be alone on this island.

Not after _they_ have broken out...

Something cracks in the undergrowth, makes me listen up and I feel how a shiver runs through my body as another branch breaks under the weight of my hunter.

Then another and another. A growl joins the cracking in the undergrowth. A growl so deep and threatening that I shiver hard and before I can think about this further, I run again.

Behind me I hear running footsteps, growling, hissing...

They are close...too close!

Sweat forms on my forehead and runs into my eyes, but I keep on running, run as fast as I can. Tears of fear run over my flushed cheeks and I don't even need to turn around to know that my pursuer come closer.

I can hear how they communicate with each other.

Each step is planned by them, any attack coordinated.

I don't stand a chance against them, but my flight instinct compels me to continue running.

Then I can see something in front of me: a tent!

It is laughable to think a tent could protect me from a pack of Velociraptors, but my instinct to survive is more powerful than my logical thinking and so I don't waste time and collect all my remaining strength and run to the tent.

I let myself fall and slither into the tent inside.

Just in time I escape the snapping jaws behind me and as soon as I can, I try to close the zipper of the tent. A raptor sticks his head through the last little crack, but before she can bite me, I lift my leg and kick the head of the beast. The Raptor hisses and roars when she pulls his head back and shakes it. I use this little moment and close the zipper and crouch me in the middle of the tent. I stay away from the walls. There I am easy prey because these beasts come with ease through the thin tent walls.

With three-inch-long claws on their feet this shouldn't be a problem for them...

Again, I shudder and I start to whimper, as the beasts circling me.

I can see their outlines on the tent walls and helpless I have to watch as they get closer and closer. A cry breaks out of my throat, as one of the beasts cuts her claws through the thin wall and looks at me.

"GO AWAY!" I shout in my desperation and more tears running down my cheeks and I wrap my arms around my legs, close my eyes and pray that it will go fast...

Below me the earth trembles and even the Raptors pause, listening in the darkness.

Then I hear panicked roar and when I open my eyes again, the beasts are gone.

Then again, the earth trembles beneath me and again and again...steps...steps that make the earth tremble...

I swallow down hard when I peek outside through the crack of my tent.

"Oh no…"

It's just a whisper, which leaves my lips as my eyes are on the Tyrannosaurus, trudges through the forest in search of prey helpless as me. But I see something else behind the Rex.

A building...

I must have not noticed that when I fled from the Raptors and inwardly I can feel new hope. If I manage to barricade myself in this institution, I can wait for help. But...how do I get past the Rex?

She has not noticed me yet and it seems she shows no interest in me, my tent or the forest because her legs carrying her to the facility and only now I see that the big entrance gate is open.

No, it is not only open, it is torn from its hinges!

I don't even want to imagine what kind of animal is able to snap a thick steel door off its hinges...

I know they wanted to introduce a new attraction in the park.

A dinosaur bigger - much bigger - than the Tyrannosaurus Rex.

A beast, with the wisdom of the Raptors and the strength of a T-Rex...the perfect killer!

So far I have not seen this beast and I hope I never meet her.

But I can't waste time because of my thoughts now.

I know that the raptors will come back as soon as the T-Rex is gone.

I must take advantage of this moment and try to get into this facility.

Suddenly, the T-Rex roars and I hear shots, immediately scoop new hope when I see the soldiers who stormed out of the building and fire with machine guns on the beast. The Rex roars, lowers her head and attacks. The loud screams of those who are eaten by her penetrate over to me. I press my hands over my ears and shut my eyes tightly.

I don't want to see it and I don't want to hear it.

I just want it to stop!

But inside I know that this is perhaps my only chance.

The Rex is distracted and I might try to sneak into the building.

Either I shall die if I'm staying right here in this tent, or I die in the attempt to have saved me.

I don't have to think twice, tear up the tent and run. The Rex still rages, but she didn't seem to notice me, just as the last surviving soldiers who now take flight as well.

The Rex chases after them, disappears into the darkness of the forest and soon I'm alone again.

I take a deep breath and try to get the trembling of my limbs under control.

I press my back against the cold steel wall and peering cautiously into the building, but no sound emerges from the darkness in front of me. Slowly and as quietly as I can, I set one foot before the other.

Inside the facility, there is pure chaos.

The walls and ceiling were torn and power cords hanging down to the ground.

Here and there a neon lamp flickers above my head, everything seems even more sinister than it already is. Blood smears the walls and I don't try to touch it as I slowly feel my way along the wall. My heart is beating now right up into my throat and again I feel hot tears in my eyes as I can see the remains of people pave my way. Whatever happened here, it must have been terrible!

I reach a small door and open it...and immediately I slap my hands over my mouth to keep myself from screaming.

I am in a long corridor. Above me the lights flicker, divulge a sight I would probably never forget again. Corpses on corpses pave the ground of the corridor. Blood sticks to the floor, walls and even the ceiling!

The bodies are trimmed cruel and whatever has attacked these people, it was not hunting. No. It looks as if this...this monster killed them just for the fun...

Paralyzed with fear I am no longer able to move.

My wide-open eyes can't turn away from the massacre.

I tremble, cry, yet I can't look away!

The fear in my body takes on sinister proportions when I see the huge claw marks on the steel walls. Whatever animal is responsible for this, I never want to meet it!

As if on cue a low growl rises from the darkness.

A growl so much more threatening than what things I have ever heard or seen on this island. A growl that leaves goosebumps on my skin.

Is it the T-Rex, who has come back?

No, this growl doesn't belong to a T-Rex.

This growl belongs to something else...something bigger...

Then everything goes very quickly.

Something breaks through the thick steel walls, as if they were made of cardboard.

I only see huge claws that rip up the rest of the wall.

Then a pair of eyes that glow almost reddish when they look at me...

The beast, bigger than anything I've seen on this godforsaken island, opens its throat and let its voice be heard. The roar is so loud that I have the feeling it would burst my eardrums and I quickly cover my ears with my hands.

My eyes widen as I see how the huge animal shoves its head into the hallway and a scream breaks away from my own throat before I turn around and run so fast that my legs burns like fire after a short time.

The smell of smoke and blood rushes into my nose as I approach a staircase from which still smaller flames lick and without thinking I jump over the fire pits and hurry up the stairs, which are also soaked with blood.

Behind me I can hear a veritable inferno, when the beast is following me and I almost laugh with relief because I know that this animal never fits into this narrow staircase. But my joy quickly gives way to the boundless fear when I see that now I'm trapped because the stairs in front of me are destroyed as a part of the ceiling is coming down, blocking my escape.

When I turn around, I look into two glowing eyes again that look at me.

This sight gives me the chills, because something in the eyes of my hunter shows me that she is not out to eat me. No, she's set out to make me suffer and to torture me to death slowly.

Like she did with the staff of this institution…

I'm trying to back away, but I can't and the last thing I see are the huge, razor-sharp claws that push their way through the entrance of the staircase and rain down on me.

Then I can only scream as the claws penetrate into my flesh and tear me apart...

**_The End_**


End file.
